Ball type fasteners are not ordinarily used in the United States due to the preference for twist and wire ring type fasteners. A typical application for a ball fastener will be a snapped metal device used to hold the covers over convertible tops in their down position. Other applications include fastening a boat cover to the open cockpit of a boat, to join together two parts of a seal cover, and other applications. These prior art fasteners have short lives due to the harsh environment. The snaps typically are used together with the thinness of nickel plated brass normally used to make such fasteners.